08 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Inny świat (17/25) - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Ja ci jeszcze pokażę - serial animowany, ZSRR 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.25 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Anno Domini (2/12) - serial historyczny, USA 11.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (powt.) 11.30 Opowieści o ewolucji (ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 11.40 Telekomputer 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Z krowiego jadłospisu 12.50 Klan (204) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Paweł Karpiński 13.15 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (9/16) - serial dok. 13.45 Gotowanie na ekranie 14.10 Dla dzieci: Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny 14.35 Po prostu życie (4) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.05 Diariusz rządowy 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodych widzów 16.30 Moda na sukces (824) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.25 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Ola bajki opowiada 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Ekstradycja 3 (1/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.30 Widziałam 21.55 Automania - magazyn 22.05 Czas na dokument: Pani od seksu - film dokumentalny 22.40 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Romans w Bombaju - film obyczajowy, Indie 1.05 Grajmy w szachy (powt.) 1.15 Wieża Babel (powt.) 1.35 Miliarder 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.25 Radio Romans (7/32): Kowboj - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (30 min) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (W przerwie obrad około godz. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Chopinowscy interpretatorzy: Witold Małcużyński (2) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (32,33/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Lawrence Pressman (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 17.10 Niechaj rzuci kamieniem ten, który jest bez grzechu... 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.05 W cieniu Kremla: W kręgu tajemnic 19.35 Dla dzieci: Południk dziewiętnasty 20.00 Na dalekim Południu (Sud lointain. Bao Tan) (1/3): Bao Tan - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Szwajcaria/Belgia 1997, reż. Thierry Chabert, wyk. Veronique Jannot, Bernard Yerles, Xavier Deluc, Elise Tielrooy (100 min) 21.40 Tele-rady, czyli co trzeba wiedzieć o reformie emerytalnej 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek 23.35 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie (10-ost.): Dzieło budowy socjalizmu - film dokumentalny, Polska 1997 23.50 Ruchomy cel (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Tom Skerritt, John Glover, Jack Wagner, Chynna Phillips (90 min) 01.20 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1958, wyk. Craig Stevens, Lola Albright, Hope Enerson, Herschel Bernardi (22 min) 01.45 Studio sport: Światowa piłka 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Historia obyczaju - Jam dwór polski (2) 07.50 Dla dzieci: Abecadło dźwięków (14) 08.00 Dla dzieci: Szafiki 08.30 Sześć milionów sekund (11/19): Zapomniane niezapominajki - serial dla młodych widzów, Polska 1984, reż. Leszek Staroń (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Program dnia 09.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 09.30 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Agnieszka Holland: Niedzielne dzieci - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Agnieszka Holland (powt.) 10.45 Szycie z resztek: Ab-ovo (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.15 Druga bitwa pod Racławicami - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego (powt.) 11.50 Reporter (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Oj da da na - Grzegorz z Ciechowa - film muzyczny Jana Jakuba Kolskiego (powt.) 12.35 Poczet Regionów Polskich: Podkarpacie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia- teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 14.00 Komediantka (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Uczymy się polskiego (30): Pożegnanie 16.00 Poczet Regionów Polskich: Podkarpacie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza (powt.) 16.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (4/13): Pałacowy duch - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny, wyk. Michel Lagueryrie, Elsa Saladin, Christelle Lorieux, Tamara Dona (28 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 17.35 Tato, kup mi polskie jeansy - program Waldemara Patlewicza 18.00 Ślepy bokser - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Marek Nowicki, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Barbara Sołtysik, Henryk Bista, Mieczysław Czechowicz (70 min) 19.00 Teledyski na życzenie 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Lope de Vega - Dziewczyna z dzbanem, Polska 1980, reż. Bogdan Baer, wyk. Małgorzata Rogacka-Wiśniewska, Mirosława Marcheluk, Andrzej May, Łucja Żarnecka (70 min) 21.15 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 21.45 Akademia wiersza: Piotr Płaksin 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Ostatni dzwonek - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Magdalena Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Suszyński, Agnieszka Kowalska, Henryk Bista, Aleksander Bednarz (105 min) 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.20 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 W labiryncie (13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (25 min) 00.55 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 01.20 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Lope de Vega - Dziewczyna z dzbanem, Polska 1980, reż. Bogdan Baer (powt.) 03.10 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 03.40 Akademia wiersza: Piotr Płaksin 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 BIOGRAFIE: L.J.K. - film dokumentalny Ireny Wollen (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 W labiryncie (13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Kwiaty w domu i w ogrodzie - program poradnikowy 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski 16.35 Morskie opowieści 17.05 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.20 Co jest grane? 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 (WP) Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (27) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (678) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol Baywatch (98) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Peta Wilson (45 min) 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Oscar - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Wolnoć Tomku... - magazyn o budownictwie 14.00 Magazyn 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Projekt Geeker (Project Geeker) (12) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (25 min) 15.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (28) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (27) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (99) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 Powiązania (All Tied Up) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. John Mark Robinson, wyk. Zach Gilligan, Teri Hatcher, Lara Harris, Abel Folk (86 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.45 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Sherry Stringfield, Noah Wyle (45 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Bumerang - magazyn publicystyczny 23.55 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.25 Muzyka na BIS 02.20 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 7.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 9.00 Skrzydła (9) - serial 9.30 Kulisy władzy (7) - serial 10.30 Drużyna «A» (1) - serial 11.30 Żar młodości - serial 12.30 Micaela (118) - telenowela 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 DJ Club - o muzyce techno 14.30 Soundtrack - o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (119) - telenowela 17.00 Infonnacje 17.10 Sall y czarownica - serial anim. 17.40 Drużyna «A» (2) - serial 18.35 Skrzydła (10) - serial 19.00 Domek na prerii - serial 19.50 Infonnacje 20.05 Real TV (11,12) - serial dok. 21.00 W kanale - film sensacyjny 22.50 Biały duch - film sensacyjny 0.30 Przytul mnie 1.30 Piosenka na życzenie 2.30 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (83) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Conan (73) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (19) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Złota klatka (53) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (53) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (68) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.30 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (83) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (73) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (86) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.45 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (20) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (69) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Samo życie (Something So Right) - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Patty Duke, James Farentino, Rick Schroder, Fred Dryer (120 min) 22.00 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (86) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.50 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 01.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.05 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial obyczajowy 09.55 Dom Jane (Jane's House) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Anne Archer, James Woods, Missy Crider, Graham Beckel (91 min) 11.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.05 Świat dzikiej przyrody: Wody prerii - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -22.45 CZWARTEK DETEKTYWÓW: 20.00 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (95 min) 21.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 23.50 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 00.40 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.25 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 02.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 02.55 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Lemur zwany Rollo (Fierce Creatures) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Fred Schepsi, Robert Young, wyk. John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, Michael Palin (89 min) 10.25 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (K) Dorożkarz nr 13 - komedia, Polska 1937, reż. Marian Czauski, wyk. Stanisław Sielański, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska Lena Żelichowska (64 min) 12.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.30 (K) Jak przesłuchanie (The Interview) - dramat sensacyjny, Australia 1997, reż. Craig Monahan, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Tony Martin, Aaron Jeffery Wayne (103 min) 15.10 (K) Deser: Dziura w dachu - film krótkometrażowy 15.25 (K) Kongo (Congo) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Laura Linney, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry (108 min) 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowany 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) W cieniu przeszłości (The Spitfire Grill) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Lee David Zlotoff, wyk. Allison Elliot, Ellen Burstyn, Marcia Gay Harden, Will Paton (116 min) 21.55 (K) CINEKLUB: Tajna ceremonia (Secret Ceremony) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Brytania 1968, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Elisabeth Taylor, Mia Farrow, Robert Mitchum, Peggy Ashcroft (104 min) 23.40 (K) Swingers - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Jon Favreau, Vince Vaughn, Ron Livingston, Patrick Van Horn, Alex Desert (92 min) 01.15 (K) Loteria śmierci (The Ticket) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Shannen Doherty, James Marshall, Phillip van Dyke (84 min) 02.40 (K) Święty (The Saint) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Val Kilmer, Elisabeth Shue, Rade Serbedzija, Valeri Nikolayev (110 min) 04.35 (K) Crime Time (Crimetime) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. George Sluizer, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Pete Postlethwaite, Sadie Frost, Geraldine Chaplin (113 min) 06.30 (K) Deser: Hangar - film krótkometrażowy ATV 06.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Pago Pago - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 17.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.30 Chłopiec i jego pies (A Boy and His Dog) - film SF, USA 1975, reż. L.Q. Jones, wyk. Don Johnson, Susanne Benton, Jason Robards, Alvy Moore (90 min) 22.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 22.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 23.00 Historia O (Histoire d'O) - film erotyczny, Francja 1975, reż. Just Jaeckin, wyk. Corinne Clery, Anthony Steel, Jean Gaven, Udo Kier (90 min) 00.40 Wrestling 01.30 Spirala złudzeń - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Vladimir Vitkin, wyk. Louise Berggren, Robert Pecora (77 min) TV Gdynia 8:00 Ćwicz z Planetą 8:30 Awans - komedia polska 10:05 Przegląd prasy 10:10 Big star Party - reportaż 10:35 Goście E. Jaworskiej 11:00 Życie jak loteria 12:00 Podwodny świat 13:00 Wykłady popularne z matematyki 14:00 Bajki 14:30 Przygody Saltiego 15:00 Życie jak loteria 16:00 Podwodny świat 17:00 Muzyczne graffiti 17:30 Wiadomości lokalne 17:45 Gdyńska scena gospodarcza 18:10 Od nauki do magii - publicystyka 18:30 Wykłady popularne z matematyki 19:30 Bajki 20:00 Ćwicz z Planetą 20:30 Życiowe dylematy 21:20 Dania z zamkowej kuchni 21:35 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson 22:00 Flesz 22:10 Muzyka 22:15 Auto Classics 22:45 Muzyka Planete 07.10 Samotna planeta (10/39): Australia 08.00 Rakiety w kosmosie (13-ost.): Poza wszelkie granice 08.50 Zapomniane profesje (9/13): Budowa chaty węglarza, Produkcja nie wypalanych cegieł 09.20 Historia Włoch XX-go wieku (27/42): Faszystowska polityka zagraniczna 10.00 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (3/6): Ostre cięcia 10.50 Na tropach przyrody: Pomiędzy wodą a niebem 11.20 Wielkie wystawy: Od Rembrandta do Vemeera - malarstwo holenderskie ze zbiorów muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze 11.50 Opowieść o owadach 12.25 Ameryka z lotu ptaka (1) 13.10 Wielkie bitwy historii (23/28): Gettysburg, rok 1863 14.05 Tańczmy rock and rolla (7/10) 15.10 Morze pełne życia (10/26): Świat rafy koralowej 15.35 Harish Patel i kino hinduskie 16.30 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (2/3): Matki 17.20 Inna przyszłość (2/4): Pod sztandarem anarchistów 18.20 Galeria przestępców (10-ost.): Amerykańska mafia 19.05 Nowatorska broń (1/12): T-34, radziecka niespodzianka 19.40 Sokolnictwo 20.35 Wojna bez nazwy 00.35 Pociąg sierot 01.25 Ostatni czarownik 02.15 Kroniki Popular science (26/60) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Panorama regionalna 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.40 Zagrożenia - magazyn 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Klub Telewizji Białystok 22.00 (WP) Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 (WP) Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne - Gość dnia 15.40 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.15 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Eskulap - magazyn medyczny 17.15 Studio Regionalne - Gość dnia 17.30 Witaj Skandynawio - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Gramy dla Ciebie 18.45 W cztery oczy - program Kamila Durczoka 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 (WP) Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 16.15 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 16.30 Tak było. Jak jest? - program publicystyczny 17.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 17.35 U siebie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Życiorysy z refrenem - talk show 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 (WP) Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Magazyn zdrowie 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 W środku Polski - magazyn regionalny 16.35 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 17.00 Magazyn reporterów 17.30 Na fali - talk show 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Witryna sztuki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Własne M - magazyn lokatora 22.00 (WP) Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 (WP) Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny 00.45 Program na piątek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Pałac Młodzieży zaprasza 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Gość Siódemki 16.20 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 Witamy w Siódemce: Słowianin '99 17.15 Spotkania z muzyką 17.30 Kronika Siódemki 17.35 Artwizje 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Studio pod muzami 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 (WP) Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Obrazki czyli spotkania z kulturą - program dla dzieci 17.15 Reportaż dnia 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Motokurier - program motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 (WP) Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (20/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (12/39) - serial animowany 07.35 Bajki małego czarodzieja (ost.) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (247,248/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Przyszli lekarze (7/8) - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (39/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (5,6/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Medycyna tradycyjna (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Przygoda z Rosie (Cider with Rosie) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Juliet Stevenson, Amanda Brewster, Fay Thomas, Dashiell Reece (102 min) 14.10 Obszary Niemiec (3/52) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (247,248/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (5,6/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (5,6/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Mia - na zawsze moja (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giovanni Soldati, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Tobias Moretti, Lise Hearns, Luciano de Luca (90 min) 23.30 Przyszli lekarze (7/8) - serial popularnonaukowy 00.20 Rodzaj męski w zagrożeniu (ost.) - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Publicystyka lokalna 16.40 997 - magazyn wydarzeń 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (95 min) 21.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.05 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: 39 kroków (The 39 Steps) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1935, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle (87 min) 01.00 Adax Techno Party 01.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.45 Publicystyka lokalna 02.00 997 - magazyn wydarzeń 02.15 Program na piątek 02.20 Inforkanał TV Dolnośląska 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Moja linia - program M. Furman 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (95 min) 21.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.05 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: 39 kroków (The 39 Steps) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1935, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle (87 min) 01.00 Adax Techno Party 01.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Porion 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Nowożeńcy (The Imported Bridegroom) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Pamela Berger, wyk. Eugene Troobnick, Avi Hoffman, Greta Cowan, Annette Miller (90 min) 13.00 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Język zwierząt - film dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Zniknięcie starszej pani (The Lady Vanishes) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1938, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Margaret Lockwood, Paul Lukas, Michael Redgrave, Dame May Whitty (97 min) 16.40 Muzyka mniej poważna 17.00 J.O.Joe - film animowany dla dzieci 18.40 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Świadek (Witness) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Harrison Ford, Kelly McGillis, Josef Summer, Lukas Haas (108 min) 21.30 Video wizyty - program krajoznawczy 22.00 Dziewczyna w deszczu (Out of the Rain) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Gary Winick, wyk. Michael O'Keefe, Bridget Fonda, John E. O'Keefe, Al Shannon (91 min) 23.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 W obiektywie - magazyn 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (95 min) 21.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.45 Informacje TV-51 23.05 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: 39 kroków (The 39 Steps) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1935, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle (87 min) 01.00 Adax Techno Party 01.30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Golf: Turniej US PGA BellSouth Classic w Duluth (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 12.30 Magazyn tenisowy 13.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril 16.00 Kolarstwo: Basque Country Tour - 4 etap Vitoria - Lekunberri 197 km (wydarzenia dnia) 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz Kamerun - Anglia 19.00 Sport motocyklowy: Zawody w trialu 19.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz Honduras - Brazylia 22.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 22.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Półfinały Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów 00.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 00.30 Kręgle: Turniej Golden Bowling Ball w Dreźnie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD 10.00 Wiadomości 10.10 Przybycie tytanów (Arrivano i titani) - film fantastyczny, Włochy/Franc. 1961, reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Pedro Armendariz, Giuliamo Gemma, Antonella Lualdi (96 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - porady dla ciała i duszy 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talkshow 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Szary dzień dzikich zwierząt (1/5) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege - talkshow 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rodzinne opowieści - serial 21.00 Kontrasty - magazyn 21.45 20 dni 20 wieku: Sarajewo, 28 czerwca 1914 - upadek starej Europy - film dokumentalny 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Twórca kinowy' - film dokumentalny 23.45 Lady Cops - serial 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 Bestia ludzka (La bete humaine) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1939, reż. Jean Renoir, wyk. Jean Gabin, Simone Simon, Julien Carette, fernand Ledoux (97 min) 02.30 Magazyn nocny 02.50 20 dni 20 wieku (powt.) 03.35 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.15 Kontrasty 05.00 Brisant (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina: Sabrina - znajdź mi męża, proszę. 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen: Aborcja - kto pyta nas, mężczyzn? 14.00 Birte Karalus: Proszę cię! Dajmy sobie drugą szansę! 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 16.00 Hans Meiser: Uwiodłeś mnie - teraz masz ze mną zostać! 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn gwiazd 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Balko - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 22.15 Posterunek - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 23.15 Prey - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997/98 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Mad About You - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) RTL 2 05.15 -08.40 Seriale animowane 08.40 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.35 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 (powt.) 10.35 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 (powt.) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Exrłeme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Sąsiedzi (The People Next Door) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Nicollette Sheridan, Faye Dunaway, Michael O'Keefe (90 min) 22.15 Redakcja - magazyn 23.20 Love Web (Liebesfalle) - thriller erotyczny, Włochy 1990, reż. Roy Garrett, wyk. Gino Concari, Valentine Demy, Milly d'Abbraccio, Paolino Sukova (88 min) 01.00 Policjanci Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 01.55 World Wrestling Federation - RAW (powt.) 02.55 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 03.25 Exrłeme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 (powt.) 04.00 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Dopiero 20 lat a już wdowa. 12.00 Vera w południe: Źle się prowadzisz. Zmień się! 13.00 Sonja: Nie zasłużyłeś na taki uśmiech losu. 14.00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 20.15 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Na kłopoty Stefania - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show 00.20 Dobrana para - serial komediowy, USA 1972 00.50 The Lohn Larroquette Show - serial komediowy, USA 1993 01.15 Making of... - nowości z branży filmowej 01.45 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 (powt.) 02.35 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 03.20 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 04.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Migawki ze Szwajcarii (powt.) 10.30 Orientacja - magazyn religijny ORF 11.00 Monachijska runda - dyskusja na aktualny temat 13.00 ServiceZeit: podróż (powt.) 13.30 Kuchnia Austriacka (powt.) 13.55 Austriackie specjalności 14.00 Cieszcie się Północą - pięśni z Binnenland i Waterkrant 14.45 Świat Goethego: Lis przechera (Reneke Fuchs) - czyta Eberhardt Esche, Berlin 1984 16.30 Skąd się biorą błyskawice? - film dokumentalny 17.15 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 17.45 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 18.15 Magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Świat bez litości (Un monde sans pitie) - melodramat, Francja 1989, reż. Eric Rochant, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Mireille Perrier, Yvan Attal (84 min) 21.40 French Lover - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1985, reż. Eric Rochant (8 min) 21.50 Klataka z kości (Ein Käfig aus Knochen) - film krótkometrażowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Stephanie Henault (8 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Berlińskie spotkania: Ernst Beyler w gościnie u Ursulii Hürzeler 23.10 Mechanik przypadku - film dokumentalny, reż. Christian Bauer 00.01 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.15 10 przed 10 - szwajcarski magazyn informacyjny 00.40 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.20 Berlińskie spotkania (powt.) 02.05 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 02.50 Orientacja (powt.) 03.20 Giełda (powt.) Vox 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - show 12.55 St-Tropez - serial 13.55 Między nami - serial 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial 15.50 One West Waikiki - serial 16.45 Na ratunek - serial 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 20.15 Der Venusmörder - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Dominique Othenin-Girard, wyk. Katja Flint, Hannes Jaenicke, Ralph Herforth, April Hailer (90 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn 23.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Dom nad rzeką (Haus am Fluß) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984/85, wyk. Roland Gräf, wyk. Katrin Sass, Manfred Gorr, Jutta Wachowiak (90 min) 02.00 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 (powt.) 03.00 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997 03.55 One West Waikiki - serial (powt.) 04.45 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 20.00 Amica Tv - Live - talkshow 21.00 In Luv - talkshow (Will Smith) 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (R. Kelly) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocne teledyski 02.00 Nocne teledyski 03.00 Nocne teledyski MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 07.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 08.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - show muzyczny (live!) 18.00 US Top 20 - amerykańska lista przebojów 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Blaze 09.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Z powrotem w buszu 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 (P) Weterynarz 12.00 (P) Fauna Australii: Dzień z życia delfinów 12.30 (P) Fauna Australii: Wee Willie i szkoła dla wombatów 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Spiskowcy 14.00 (P) Łowcy: Śladami kotów 15.00 (P) Jak powstał film Syn lamparta 16.00 (P) Tygrysy ludojady 17.00 (P) Dzikość serca: Lwy z Tanzanii 18.00 (P) Ochrona zwierząt 18.30 Ochrona zwierząt 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie program Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mrugający Bill 07.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.30 Wiadomości 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Krówka i kurczak 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Superman 11.30 Batman 12.00 Animaniacy 12.30 Beetlejuice 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Scooby Doo 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 15.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.00 Maska 16.30 To ja, łasiczka 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Freakazoid! 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Superman 22.30 Batman 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 The Spartan Gladiators - dramat historyczny, USA/Włochy 1965, reż. Albert De Martino, wyk. Massimo Serato, Tony Russel (89 min) 07.30 Student z Oxfordu (A Yank at Oxford) - film muzyczny, USA 1938, reż. Jack Conway, wyk. Robert Taylor, Vivien Leigh, Edmund Gwenn, Lionel Barrymore (99 min) 09.15 The Courage of Lassie - film przygodowy, USA 1946, reż. Fred Wilcox, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Frank Morgan (89 min) 11.00 Dodge City - western, USA 1939, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Ann Sheridan, Bruce Cabot (100 min) 12.45 Interrupted Melody - musical, USA 1955, reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Eleanor Parker, Glenn Ford, Roger Moore, Ann Codee (101 min) 14.30 Dolina zemsty (Vengeance Valley) - western, USA 1951, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Robert Walker, Joanne Dru, John Ireland (79 min) 16.00 Nocne starcie (Clash by Night) - film obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Fritz Lang, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Paul Douglas, Robert Ryan, Marilyn Monroe (105 min) 18.00 Student z Oxfordu (A Yank at Oxford) - film muzyczny, USA 1938 (powt.) 20.00 The Glass Bottom Boat - film sensacyjny, USA 1966, reż. Frank Tashlin, wyk. Doris Day, Rod Taylor, Arthur Godfrey, Paul Lynde (106 min) 22.00 Cannery Row - melodramat, USA 1982, reż. David S. Ward, wyk. Nick Nolte, Debra Winger, Audra Lindley, Frank McRae (115 min) 00.15 Diner - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Mickey Rourke, Kevin Bacon, Daniel Stern (105 min) 02.15 Zagadka nieśmiertelności (The Hunger) - horror, USA 1983, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, David Bowie, Susan Sarandon, Dan Hedaya (93 min) 04.00 Cannery Row - melodramat, USA 1982 (powt.)